<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleceed drabbles by Diann_Leah (LadyShizu), LadyShizu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354245">Eleceed drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/Diann_Leah'>Diann_Leah (LadyShizu)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu'>LadyShizu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eleceed (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conexión con el webtoon, Contenido adulto (?), Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Historias independientes, Jiwoo universitario, Kayden como adulto responsable, M/M, Muchas parejas, Mucho romance, Multi, Posible relación de tres, Posible/mucho spoiler, Romance, Traducción al inglés, amistad, borracheras, groserias, poco sentido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/Diann_Leah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeñas historias basadas en el webtoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Inhyuk/Park Seongha, Kayden/Seo Jiwoo, Lee Subin/Yoo Jisuk, Wooin/Seo Jiwoo, Yoo Jisuk/Seo Jiwoo, Yoo Jisuk/Wooin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Éste drabble está ambientado en mi headcanon de Kayden teniendo su propia organización despertada algunos años después del tiempo donde se desarrolla el webcomic. (Idea que surgió luego de una conversación que ocurrió en el capítulo 90-y-algo y de lo que entendí con mi mal coreano xd)</p><p>*Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Son Je-Ho y a Zhena, el resto es mío.</p><p>*At the end of the Spanish drabble is the English version (I had some doubts about some expressions, so there are probably nonsense haha).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Los gatos repentinamente ansiosos, cayendo como torbellinos frente a la entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden llegó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con su rostro luciendo una expresión agotada, bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos negros, labios torcidos y el ceño ligeramente apretado. Aún tenía el pelo pulcramente recogido (ardería el mundo entero antes de que él tuviera un cabello fuera de lugar) y su camisa brillaba de limpia, sin embargo. Pero en el momento en que entró a casa, dibujó una sonrisa amable y se agachó para saludar a los gatos; las bolas de pelos frotándose incesantemente contra sus piernas y su toque, maullando de alegría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bienvenido a casa —Jiwoo le dijo, sus ojos encontrándose de repente con los oscuros de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola —fue su saludo. Con los gatos muy pegados a él, caminó hasta Jiwoo, que se encontraba sentado en un sofá resolviendo algo de la universidad. Se sentó a su lado, estirando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y soltando un largo gemido de cansancio—. ¿Ya comiste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden había cruzado las piernas mientras echaba una mirada a las hojas sobre la mesa, pensando en que quería subir los pies sobre ella para estar más cómodo. Jiwoo volteó para sonreírle con ánimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí! Estuve con los chicos hasta hace unos minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se notaba en el vestigio del desorden, Kayden pensó. Mientras se acercaba para sentarse cómodamente, alcanzó a vislumbrar una bolsa llena de basura que no había estado ahí esta mañana, cuando pasó a tomar una ducha y recoger ropa limpia. Jiwoo no había estado en casa, pero leyó su nota indicando que estaría en clases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Debes comer más que sólo comida chatarra con esos ruidosos. —Un bostezo largo, sus ojos juntando lágrimas por el esfuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo se incorporó derecho y lo miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos que le recordaban a la miel, igual de dulces. El brazo de Kayden todavía a su espalda, ligeramente flexionado hacia abajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te ves más cansado de lo normal. —Su voz preocupada, su mirada triste—. Deberías ir a descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden también le había dejado una nota en respuesta diciendo que estuvo ahí en la mañana, que tomó ropa y que probablemente regresaría en la noche. Jiwoo había estado entusiasmado desde que regresó de clases y encontró el papel sobre la mesa; siempre dejaba notas cuando salía porque nunca sabía cuándo podía llegar alguien y encontrar la casa vacía (por lo general, Wooin, Jisuk y Subin no necesitaban tocar, ellos tenían una llave del lugar), y siempre esperaba con ansias que ese «alguien» fuera el hombre que tenía al lado ahora. Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Kayden debido a sus asuntos en </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eleceed</span>
  </em>
  <span> e incluso los gatos resentían su ausencia en el lugar. Sus amigos (humanos y gatos) lo ayudaban a sobreponerse a las prolongadas ausencias, pero al final del día, Jiwoo sentía que la casa se había vuelto increíblemente grande y solitaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmmm… —Estirando lo suficiente el brazo, alcanzó la espalda de Jiwoo con los dedos y los usó para regalarle una caricia suave a lo largo de la línea que alcanzaba de su columna—. No pongas esa cara. No me gusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo intentó sonreír, pero se convirtió en un gesto demasiado lamentable. Él no sabía fingir. Y así estaba bien, a Kayden le gustaba su sinceridad sin límites y su amabilidad sin condiciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, retrajo ambos brazos y se incorporó sentado correctamente, sonriéndole al joven que una vez le salvó </span>
  <em>
    <span>la vida</span>
  </em>
  <span> y le dio mucho más que un lugar seguro para esconderse. <em>Mucho más.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Que tal si mejor me haces un masaje? —Una mirada pícara de ojos entrecerrados mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el sofá para sostenerse inclinado más cerca del cuerpo de Jiwoo. Con su otra mano tiró de la liga con la que se sujetaba el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y hombros, deslizándose hacia adelante y enmarcándole el rostro atractivo de una forma que hizo sonrojar a Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás seguro? —él le preguntó mientras se acomodaba con la espalda contra el respaldo y juntaba las piernas—. Estarás más cómodo en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, Kayden se giró perezosamente hasta darle la espalda y, de igual forma, se dejó caer hacia atrás, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción cuando su cabeza reposó en la tibieza de los muslos de Jiwoo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los dorados de él, y levantó una mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy bien así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerró los ojos tan pronto los dedos de Jiwoo comenzaron a moverse sobre su cabeza, hundiéndose en su lacio cabello oscuro con una ternura imposible en cualquier otro ser humano, mucho menos en un Despertado de su nivel. Pero Jiwoo era todo luz, calidez y esperanza. Y cuando Kayden estaba con él todo valía la pena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening. The suddenly eager cats, tumbling like whirlwinds in front of the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face looking an exhausted expression, dark bags under his black eyes, twisted lips, and slightly frown. His hair was still neatly tied up (the whole world would burn before he'd a hair out of place) and his shirt sparkled clean, though. But the moment he entered the house, he gave a friendly smile and bent down to greet the cats; hairballs rubbing incessantly against his legs and his touch, meowing with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home," Jiwoo told him, his eyes suddenly meeting his dark ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," was his greeting. With the cats very close to him, he walked over to Jiwoo, who was sitting on a couch solving something about college. He sat next to him, stretching both arms over the back of the sofa and letting out a long, weary groan. "Have you already eaten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden had crossed his legs as he took a look at the sheets on the table, thinking that he wanted to put his feet up on it to be more comfortable. Jiwoo turned to give him an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I was with the guys until a few minutes ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was noticed in the vestige of disorder, Kayden thought. As he walked over to sit comfortably, he caught a glimpse of a bag full of garbage that hadn't been there this morning when he came back to take a shower and pick up clean clothes. Jiwoo hadn't been home, but Kayden read his note indicating that he would be in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must eat more than just junk food with those noisy ones." A long yawn, his eyes gathering tears from the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo sat up straight and looked at him curiously. His eyes that reminded him of honey, just as sweet. Kayden's arm still behind him, slightly bent downward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look more tired than usual." His voice worried, his gaze sad. "You should go rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden had also left him a note in return saying that he was there in the morning, took clothes and he would probably be back in the evening. Jiwoo had been excited since he came back from class and found the paper on the table; he always left notes when he went out because he never knew when someone might arrive and find the house empty (usually Wooin, Jisuk, and Subin didn't need to knock, they had a key to the place), and he always looked forward to that 'someone' was the man next to him now. He hadn't seen Kayden for almost a week due to his affairs at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eleceed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and even the cats resented his absence there. His friends (humans and cats) helped him get through the long absences, but at the end of the day, Jiwoo felt that the house had become incredibly large and lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm…" Reaching out far enough, he reached up to Jiwoo's back with his fingers and used them to give him a gentle caress along the line reaching his spine. "Don't make that face. I don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo tried to smile, but it became too pitiful a gesture. He didn't know how to pretend. And that was fine, Kayden liked him boundless sincerity and his unconditional kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he retracted both arms and sat upright, smiling at the young man who once saved his <em>life</em> and gave him so much more than a safe place to hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you better give me a massage?" A mischievous narrow-eyed look while he rested a hand on the sofa to hold himself leaning closer to Jiwoo's body. With his other hand he tugged at the hair tie, letting it fall over his back and shoulders, sliding forward and framing his attractive face in a way that made Jiwoo blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He asked him while he settled with his back against the backrest and closed his legs. "You'll be more comfortable in bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Kayden lazily turned his back to him and, likewise, slumped back, emitting a moan of satisfaction while his head rested on the warmth of Jiwoo's thighs. He opened his eyes to meet his golds, and lifted a hand to brush away a lock of hair that fell over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as soon as Jiwoo's fingers began to move over his head, sinking into his straight dark hair with a tenderness impossible in any other human being, much less an Awakened One of his level. But Jiwoo was all light, warmth, and hope. And when Kayden was with him it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Algo cortito desde la perspectiva de Jisuk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Se suponía que a estas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Es decir, ya habían transcurrido tres años desde que se confirmó la noticia y el susodicho estaba más que instalado en la residencia de Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Jisuk, sin embargo, no era fácil. ¿Cómo demonios lo sería si aquel a quien tantos temían, odiaban y respetaban por igual, no era otro que el mismo gato gordo de quien él tantas veces se burló? Mentiría si dijera que nunca notó nada extraño en ese gato, además de la obvia obesidad que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor, ¿siquiera existía otro gato así de gordo y que además hablara?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pero pensar que siempre fue nadie más que Kayden El Destructor transformado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Los Despertados podían transformarse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ese tipo es un jodido genio». Recordó que Subin dijo, con la boca abierta y la expresión más sorprendida y llena de admiración que alguna vez le vio. Además de que luego ella se arrojó contra Wooin porque, </span>
  <em>
    <span>diablos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ¿por qué no lucía sorprendido? ¿Acaso él siempre lo supo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no era el hecho en sí de que el sujeto en cuestión fuera aquel gato gordo. Sino </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora mismo, con ellos ahí sentados mientras comían frituras y bebían gaseosas, Kayden –o </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Gran Kayden</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como les había «pedido» que lo llamaran– estaba descansando más que cómodo sobre uno de los sofás, recostado tan largo como era, con su cabeza reposada sobre las piernas de Jiwoo, y éste, con toda naturalidad, le acariciaba el pelo lacio y oscuro, peinándoselo con los dedos mientras hablaba con todos ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk incluso creyó escuchar al Gran Kayden ronronear…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was supposed to be used to it by now. That is to say, three years had already passed since the news was confirmed and the aforementioned was more than installed in Jiwoo's residence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jisuk, however, it wasn't easy. How the hell would it be if the one whom so many feared, hated and respected equally, was none other than the same fat cat whom he mocked so many times? He would be lying if he said that he never noticed anything strange about that cat, besides the obvious obesity that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on, was there even another cat that fat and that also spoke?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But to think that it's always none other than Kayden Break transformed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could the Awakened Ones transform themselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That guy is a fucking genius.' He remembered Subin saying, with his mouth open and the most shocked and admiring expression he had ever seen her. Plus then she threw herself at Wooin because </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why didn't he look surprised? Did he always know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't the fact in itself that the subject in question was that fat cat. But this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, with them sitting there eating fried foods and drinking sodas, Kayden –or </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Kayden</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>'asked'</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to call him– was resting comfortably on one of the sofas, lying as long as he was, with his head rested on Jiwoo's legs, and Jiwoo, quite naturally, stroked his straight dark hair, combing it with his fingers while talking to all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk even thought he heard the Great Kayden </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p>
  <span> .</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ambientación: mucho tiempo luego de que los chicos regresan de la academia para despertados. (Para más información, leer las notas finales xD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>¿Qué acababa de ver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sonrojo que pintaba las mejillas de Wooin era ya suficiente para atraer su completa atención. Si a eso le agregaba que traía en la mano un sobre con una hermosa caligrafía que rezaba una frase cursi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Wooin no había escrito la carta ni mucho menos estaba por dársela a él. ¡Qué absurdo! A ninguno les gustaba esas cursilerías. Había sido una chica del mismo salón de ellos(*) quien se la dio hacía tan solo unos momentos, antes de que la campana para volver a clases lo salvara. La chica, de largo pelo negro (y eso fue todo lo que pudo importarle notar de ella), se había mostrado muy contrariada ante la confusión de Wooin, quien ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jisuk no lo culpaba, no después de la vida casi por completo aislada que había tenido y de cuán ajeno era a las pequeñeces como esas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por eso no dijo nada cuando Wooin se detuvo frente a él, el rubor muy presente y la carta sujeta apenas por sus dedos pulgar e índice. Y, sin embargo, lo miró directo a los ojos cuando le habló.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me dijo que hoy se celebra San Valentín, un día donde se dan obsequios a la persona que te gusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que la chica tuvo que explicarle de qué se trataba. No obstante, pese al sonrojo, la voz de Wooin era casi monótona, igual de grave que siempre. No había interés en la chica ni en su </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurdo regalo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo sabía, no era el motivo del bochorno de Wooin. Con eso en mente, Jisuk cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la pierna derecha, las manos en los bolsillos y a menos de un metro y medio de Wooin. Él conocía las implicaciones de San Valentín, pero nunca había tenido interés en ese ni en cualquier otro día «festivo/amoroso» en particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco había tenido </span>
  <em>
    <span>con quién</span>
  </em>
  <span> pasarlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Había.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto, como si comprendiera por fin no sólo su situación sino la de Wooin, el sonrojo también se le contagió. Lo sintió escalar terriblemente por su cuerpo, dejando un camino ardiente en su pecho y vientre hasta alcanzar su rostro. Además, Wooin todavía lo miraba, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos y su arrebol haciéndolo lucir malditamente adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francamente, dos jóvenes de sus complexiones físicas y con sus poderes despertados tan bien afinados, allí, parados sin decirse nada mientras compartían una mirada tonta de pómulos sonrojados por la vergüenza en medio de un corredor vacío… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gracias a Dios que Subin no estaba allí.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk, no sabiendo qué decir, prefirió simplemente liberar una mano del bolsillo y estirarla hacia Wooin, rozándole los dedos de la mano desocupada apenas con las yemas de los propios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó con la voz casi en un hilo, sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca. Incluso tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que la voz le saliera mínimamente entendible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comprendió, también, que estaba siendo irracional; el receso había terminado y ellos eran los únicos en el silencioso corredor...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Todavía no comí. —Sin embargo, los dedos de Wooin buscaron los suyos y sintió un cosquilleo agradable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso con el bochorno escalando a niveles colosales y sus mejillas casi en llamas, no era una situación </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> desagradable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>What had he just seen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush painted Wooin's cheeks was already enough to attract his full attention. If he added to this Wooin'd an envelope in his hand with a beautiful calligraphy that read a corny phrase…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Wooin hadn't written the letter, much less he's about to give it to him. How absurd! None of them liked such schmaltz. It had been a girl from their class(*) who gave it to him just moments ago, before the bell to go back to class saved him. The girl, with long black hair (and that was all he could care to notice about her), had been very upset at Wooin's confusion, who didn't even understand what was happening. Jisuk didn't blame him, not after the almost completely isolated life he'd had and how oblivious he was to little things like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why he didn't say anything when Wooin stopped in front of him, the blush very present and the letter held only by his thumb and index finger. And yet he looked him straight in the eye when he spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me Valentine's Day is celebrated today, a day where gifts are given to the person you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the girl had to explain what it was about. Nonetheless, despite the blush, Wooin's voice was almost monotonous, just as deep as ever. There wasn't interest in the girl or her </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurd gift,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew, it wasn't the reason for Wooin's embarrassment. With that in mind, Jisuk shifted his weight to his right leg, hands in his pockets and less than five feet from Wooin. He knew the implications of Valentine's Day, but had never had an interest in that or any other 'holiday/love' day in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't had </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend them with either.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as if he finally understood not only his situation but Wooin's, the blush also rubbed off on him. He felt it climb terribly up his body, leaving a burning path in his chest and belly until it reached his face. Also, Wooin was still staring at him, his black eyes locked on his and his blush making him look damn adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, two young men with their physical complexions and with their awakened powers so well tuned, there, standing without saying anything while sharing a silly look with cheekbones flushed with shame in the middle of an empty corridor… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God Subin wasn't there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk, not knowing what to say, preferred to simply release one hand from his pocket and reach out to Wooin, brushing the fingers of the unoccupied hand just with the fingertips of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice almost on a thread, feeling more embarrassed than ever. He even had to clear his throat to make his voice slightly understandable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also understood he's being irrational; recess was over and they were the only ones in the silent corridor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't eaten yet." However, Wooin's fingers searched for his and he felt a pleasant tingle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the embarrassment escalating to colossal levels and his cheeks almost on fire, it wasn't such an unpleasant situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Spoiler: Subin se cambió al colegio de Jiwoo y Wooin, más exactamente a su mismo salón, luego de que la estancia en la academia para despertados acabara. Y Jisuk no podía quedarse atrás xD.</p><p>PD: San Valentín se celebra el 14 de febrero. En esa época está casi por concluir el segundo semestre de clases en Corea del Sur.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>De alguna forma, acabaron juntos en el baño de la casa de Jiwoo. La puerta cerrada y ellos esforzándose por no hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto ruido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk tenía la espalda contra la pared y a Wooin encima, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. De vez en cuando las manos de Wooin subían a su pelo y lo despeinaba, lo jalaba, y luego volvían a su nuca, a enterrarle las uñas en la piel sensible porque todavía no se acostumbraba a la oleada que le sobrevenía cuando se besaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Wooin le gustaba besar. Y había aprendido muy rápido a hacerlo </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Además, Jisuk podía jactarse de ser un excelente besador aunque nunca lo había hecho con nadie más que Wooin. Y no era sólo su ego, lo sabía por la forma en que Wooin soltaba pequeños quejidos cuando encontraba su lengua y la frotaba con la suya, en los jadeos roncos que soltaba cuando le mordía los labios llenos y perfectos, o por cómo últimamente lo sentía estremecerse cuando le acariciaba la nuca mientras le daba un beso suave que incluía sólo los labios y nada de lengua. El sonrojo y la expresión satisfecha en la </span>
  <em>
    <span>cara de póker</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Wooin cuando se separaban eran invaluables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez no lo notó cuando se conocieron, porque Jisuk simplemente pasaba de todo y de todos, pero Wooin era un chico atractivo, con su corto y prolijo pelo negro, sus ojos oscuros y alargados, su nariz pequeña, sus labios llenos, su cuerpo atlético y su voz grave y masculina… Adicionalmente, era uno de los muy pocos que podían darle una verdadera paliza si se lo proponían, porque su control sobre sus habilidades despertadas era excepcional y...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wooin le mordió el labio inferior y él no pudo sofocar el gemido tal vez un poco excesivamente placentero. Incluso se estremeció.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooin era un digno rival incluso cuando se trataba de besar. Y Jisuk nunca rehusaba un enfrentamiento. Así que arrastró las manos por su espalda, pegándolo más a él mientras le devolvía la tan placentera atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu pierna —Wooin murmuró agitado, separándose apenas para poder hablar y verlo. Tenía los labios hinchados y la mirada brillante; Jisuk quería inclinarse para besar sus mejillas arreboladas, pero, en su lugar, se concentró en lo que le había dicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su pierna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cuándo…?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JO.DER.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguno había apartado la mirada del otro, y Jisuk supo que justo ahora debía tener la cara a punto de hacer combustión. Tampoco sabía qué carajos decir para justificarse. Simplemente se estaba sintiendo tan bien que fue instintivo. No encontraba otra explicación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había metido la pierna derecha entre las piernas de Wooin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y se sintió malditamente bien porque Wooin gimió de una forma </span>
  <em>
    <span>única</span>
  </em>
  <span> como resultado y él había querido escuchar más. En cambio, ahora estaban en completo silencio, separados por una distancia casi inexistente mientras él se derretía de la vergüenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, Wooin ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si tratara de analizar algo, lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo. Porque a Wooin le gustaba besar. Y a Jisuk le gustaba ser besado por él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gracias a Dios que Jiwoo y Subin dormían como troncos en la sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Somehow, they ended up in the bathroom at Jiwoo's house together. The door closed and they trying not to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much noise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk had his back against the wall and Wooin on top, holding onto his shoulders. Once in a while Wooin's hands would go up to Jisuk's hair and tousled it, tugged it, and then went back to the nape of his neck, digging his nails into his sensitive skin because he still hadn't gotten used to the wave that hit him when they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooin liked to kiss. And he'd learned very quickly to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also, Jisuk could boast about being an excellent kisser even though he'd never done it to anyone other than Wooin. And it wasn't just his ego, he knew it from the way Wooin let out little moans when he found his tongue and rubbed it with his own, the hoarse gasps he let out when he bit his full and perfect lips, or the way he felt him tremble lately when he caressed the nape of his neck while giving him a soft kiss that included only the lips and no tongue. The blush and satisfied expression on Wooin's </span>
  <em>
    <span>poker face</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they parted was priceless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn't notice it when they met, because Jisuk just ignored everything and everyone, but Wooin was an attractive boy, with his short neat black hair, long dark eyes, small nose, full lips, athletic body and deep, masculine voice… Additionally, he was one of the very few who could give him a real beating if they wanted to, because his control over his awakened abilities was exceptional and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wooin bit his lower lip and he couldn't stifle a moan, perhaps a little too pleasant. He even trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooin was a worthy rival even when it came to kissing. And Jisuk never refused a confrontation. So he dragged his hands down his back, sticking him closer as he returned his pleasant attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your leg," Wooin murmured with heavy breathing, barely pulling away so he could speak and see him. His lips were puffy and his eyes bright; Jisuk wanted to lean in to kiss his blushed cheeks, but instead concentrated on what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When…?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither had looked away from the other, and Jisuk knew right now his face must be on the verge of burning. He didn't know what the hell to say to justify himself neither. It was just feeling so good, and was instinctive. There was no other explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tucked his right leg between Wooin's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that felt damn good because Wooin moaned in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique</span>
  </em>
  <span> way as a result and he had wanted to hear more. Instead, they were completely silent now, separated by an almost non-existent distance while he melted in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Wooin tilted his head a little, as if he was trying to analyze something, held his face with both hands and kissed him again. Because Wooin liked to kiss. And Jisuk liked being kissed by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank goodness Jiwoo and Subin slept like a log in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooin sonrojado es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. He dicho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Casi al mediodía, Park Seongha recibió un paquete a su nombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En realidad, no era extraño que recibiera correspondencia allí, después de todo, pasaba casi todo el día en el edificio de la Asociación. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir </span>
  <em>
    <span>esa</span>
  </em>
  <span> clase de correspondencia. Además, ¿cómo era posible que aquel supiera sobre </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Las personas que tenían conocimiento del hecho en cuestión eran demasiado pocas y la información en sí demasiado irrelevante como para considerarla siquiera, por ello nunca le prestaba atención. El suceso pasaba sin pena ni gloria, y estaba bien así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo diablos Goo Inhyuk se había enterado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano derecha de Yoo Jiyoung, Goo Inhyuk, le agradaba bastante. A decir verdad, en la actualidad, sostenían una relación bastante amistosa. Incluso a veces se reunían a tomar alguna cerveza cuando sus tiempos libres coincidían (los que muy pocos tenían), pero nunca le había revelado dicha información. Así que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿cómo se había enterado?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La caja de tamaño mediano, sin envoltorio, de hecho para nada llamativa más que por el mensaje que traía en un sobre aparte, había permanecido el resto de la tarde apostada en una esquina de su lugar de trabajo; la carta, muy profundo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus hombres pasaban junto a ella y de vez en cuando le echaban una mirada cautelosa, pero ninguno le dijo nada al respecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la noche llegó y la mayoría de sus hombres se había retirado a descansar o a realizar sus turnos de vigilancia, Seongha se vio tentado a averiguar qué contenía aquella caja. Se deslizó sobre el asiento de cuero de su silla y levantó la caja con excesivo cuidado. No le complacía del todo la idea, pero tampoco le agradaba pensar que podría tratarse de algo sumamente delicado o valioso que pudiera romperse si no tomaba las precauciones pertinentes. De hecho, su contenido no debía ser la gran cosa ya que la caja prácticamente no pesaba nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongha tomó una navaja del interior de su traje y cortó la cinta de embalar que sellaba los pliegues de cartón. El brillo blanco de los fragmentos del relleno para embalaje fue lo primero que notó. Levantó una ceja mientras sopesaba si debía tirar el contenido sobre el suelo por seguridad o si estaba bien meter la mano dentro. Goo Inhyuk no le enviaría algo que pudiera poner en riesgo la alianza entre Shinhwa y la Asociación, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Así que, descartando la idea de un posible atentado en su contra o de la Asociación, hundió la mano dentro del relleno para embalaje, sintiendo los pequeños objetos abrirle el paso con total libertad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto su mano alcanzó a reconocer el tacto de algo peludo y suave. No era grande, ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrir el tamaño total de la mediana caja, y, sin embargo, mientras más lo tocaba, más venía a él la idea de que reconocía al menos de qué podría tratarse. Y se preguntó qué clase de broma le estaría jugando Goo Inhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la mano libre buscó el sobre dentro de su bolsillo y retiró la otra para abrirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Que tengas un feliz e increíble cumpleaños, Seongha. Sé que mi regalo te encantará».</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y algunos stickers de gatitos por doquier en la fulana carta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Reunámonos a tomar algo cuando podamos. Chao~»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Debía ser una broma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Curioso a más no poder, metió la mano dentro de la caja y extrajo el peludo objeto de su interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡¡¡JODERMIERDA!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Había gritado. Lo hizo tan fuerte que incluso uno de los hombres que hacían patrulla apareció tras él al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Señor! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongha sentía la cara completamente roja, tan caliente que fácilmente podría freír un huevo en cada mejilla. Por la reacción incontrolable (</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿En un Despertado con sus habilidades, en serio?</span>
  </em>
  <span>), había lanzado lejos el asiento cuando se puso de pie. Además, sólo notó que también estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando escuchó los pasos del hombre comenzar a acercarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy bien —habló tan calmadamente que incluso él mismo se sorprendió. Tenía el entrenamiento adecuado para fingir toda clase de emociones, pero nunca lo habían preparado para </span>
  <em>
    <span>éste</span>
  </em>
  <span> tipo de situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás recibió entrenamiento alguno para lidiar con un Goo Inhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre se marchó al cabo de pocos segundos sin hacer mayores preguntas, y Seongha permaneció allí, tan quieto como una columna, igual de tenso. Sus ojos, sin embargo, fijos en el peludo </span>
  <em>
    <span>gato de peluche</span>
  </em>
  <span> que lucía tan malditamente real. En el suelo, a pocos centímetros de sus pies, mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos que lógicamente no </span>
  <em>
    <span>debían</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser reales, pero que parecían tan endemoniadamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Estuvo tentado a patearlo lejos, tan lejos que jamás pudiera volver a verlo, pero no pudo. La cara de Goo Inhyuk con su mueca típica apareció de repente en su mente, un mohín nada masculino y gestos gatunos mientras sostenía uno de los gatos de Seo Jiwoo. Además de la ridícula carta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltó un suspiro, agradeciendo por que el calor en su cuerpo hubiera disminuido. Miró el peluche demasiado real para ser cierto, y decidió que podría encontrar un lugar para guardarlo. Un lugar donde no tuviera que verlo a diario y donde, definitivamente, no le causara un infarto accidentalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Around noon, Park Seongha received a package in his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, it wasn't unusual for him to receive correspondence there, after all, he spent most of the day in the Association building. However, he wasn't at all used to receiving </span>
  <em>
    <span>that kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of correspondence. Besides, how could he possibly know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The people who had knowledge of the event in question were too few and the information itself too irrelevant to even consider, so he never paid attention to it. The event passed almost unnoticed, and it was fine that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell had Goo Inhyuk found out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoo Jiyoung's right-hand man, Goo Inhyuk, quite liked him. Truth be told, these days, they had a pretty friendly relationship. Sometimes they would even meet for a beer when their free time coincided (which very few had), but he'd never revealed that information. So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how had he found out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The medium-sized, unwrapped box, not at all conspicuous in fact except for the message it carried in a separate envelope, remained posted in the corner of his workplace for the rest of the afternoon; the letter, deep inside his pants pocket. His men walked by it and occasionally gave it a wary look, but none of them said anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night came and most of his men had retired to rest or to carry out guard duty, Seongha was tempted to find out what the box contained. He slid onto the leather seat of his chair and lifted the box with excessive care. He wasn't entirely pleased with the idea, but he also didn't like to think it might be something extremely delicate or valuable that could break if he didn't take proper precautions. In fact, its contents shouldn't be a big deal since the box weighed practically nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongha took a razor from inside his suit and cut through the duct tape that sealed the cardboard folds. The white sheen of the packing filler fragments was the first thing he noticed. He raised an eyebrow as he considered whether to dump the contents on the ground for safety or if it was okay to reach inside. Goo Inhyuk wouldn't send him something that could jeopardize the alliance between Shinhwa and the Association, he was completely sure. So, discarding the idea of a possible attack against him or the Association, he put his hand into the packing filler, feeling the small objects open his way freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon his hand recognized the touch of something hairy and soft. It wasn't large, it didn't even cover the full size of the medium box, and yet the more he touched it, the more the idea came to him that he recognized at least what it might be. And he wondered what kind of prank Goo Inhyuk was playing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand he reached into his pocket for the envelope and withdrew the other to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Have an amazing happy birthday, Seongha. I know you will love my gift.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>And some stickers of kittens everywhere in the letter. </span>
  <span>
    <em>'Let's get together for a drink when we can. Bye~'</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It must be a joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious as he could, he thrust his hand into the box and extracted the furry object from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKSHIT!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had screamed. He did it so hard that even one of the men doing patrol appeared behind him instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr! Are you okay?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongha's face felt completely red, so hot that he could easily fry an egg on each cheek.  From the uncontrollable reaction (</span>
  <em>
    <span>In an Awakened One with his abilities, really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>), he'd thrown the seat away when he stood up. Furthermore, he only noticed that he was also holding his breath when he heard the man's footsteps begin to approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he spoke so calmly that even he was surprised. He'd the proper training to fake all kinds of emotions, but he'd never been prepared for this kind of situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never received any training to deal with a Goo Inhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man left after a few seconds without asking any further questions, and Seongha stood there, as still as a column, just as tense. His eyes, however, fixed on the furry </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuffed cat</span>
  </em>
  <span> that looked so damn real. On the ground, a few centimeters from his feet, looking at him with those yellow eyes that logically shouldn't be real, but that seemed so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tempted to kick it away, so far that he could never see it again, but he couldn't. Goo Inhyuk's face with his typical grin suddenly appeared in his mind, an unmanly pout and catlike gestures as he held one of Seo Jiwoo's cats. Besides the ridiculous letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, thankful that the heat in his body had subsided. He looked at the stuffed animal too real to be true, and decided that he might find a place to keep it. A place where he wouldn't have to see it every day and where it definitely wouldn't accidentally give him a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amo la relación entre Seongha e Inhyuk, son simplemente adorables~<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I love the relationship between Seongha and Inhyuk, they're just adorable~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: una insana cantidad de diálogos y groserías xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abandonar la caja de cobro les había tomado más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. La chica, con el afán de retenerlo allí todo lo humanamente posible, se había movido con una lentitud irritante mientras intentaba hacerle conversación. Pronto, el pitido de los comestibles siendo registrados comenzó a mellar en la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Además, Jiwoo, a su lado, sólo sonreía con cordialidad hacia la mujer, en completo conocimiento de su irritación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de los dos debía ser el educado, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayden supo, entonces, que jamás saldría a hacer las compras de nuevo. O al menos no volvería a acompañar a Jiwoo a la caja para pagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si pensaba en retrospectiva, más de una persona de las que había en el supermercado se había detenido al menos una vez a verlo. Kayden estaba en completo conocimiento de su atractivo, además era un maldito extranjero, ¿cómo no iba a llamar la atención?(1) Más de una mujer cuchicheaba a su alrededor y lo señalaba. ¡Incluso vio a algún hombre detenerse de repente y mirarlo con una expresión pasmada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, Kayden era guapo, más que guapo, ¡era </span>
  <em>
    <span>el más jodidamente guapo</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Y aunque mayormente no le importaba ser el centro del universo (casi siempre lo era adónde fuera que iba, si era honesto), en esa circunstancia estaba al tope de su tolerancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamborileó los dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia ningún lugar mientras Jiwoo intentaba ser cortés con la mujer al decirle que se apresurara. Kayden se mordió la lengua porque, </span>
  <em>
    <span>joder, ¿no podía simplemente mandarla a la mierda y listo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pero</span>
  <span> a Jiwoo no le gustaba eso y él debía aguantarse el desfile de groserías que raspaba contra sus dientes para salir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aquí tiene. —Escuchó que la fulana decía, por lo que giró para ver en qué podía ayudar a Jiwoo—. Muchas gracias por su compra. Espero verlo pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso había sido dirigido a él. No a Jiwoo. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>él.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Qué infame mujer, ¿cómo se atrevía a ignorar a Jiwoo de esa manera?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gruñendo e ignorándola por completo, tomó las bolsas con las compras de las manos de Jiwoo y las cargó él. Escuchó a Jiwoo despedirse de la cajera y agradecerle el servicio brindado, pero él ya estaba saliendo del asfixiante lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brisa nocturna lo golpeó con tal fuerza que soltó un suspiro mientras se estremecía. La rabia, no obstante, continuaba asida con mano de hierro a su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Señor Kayden! Déjame ayudarte. —Jiwoo intentó tomar algunas de las compras, pero él movió el brazo para evitarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, yo puedo. —Tampoco pudo evitar que su voz saliera quizá </span>
  <em>
    <span>un poco</span>
  </em>
  <span> irritada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo caminó a su lado, removiéndose incómodo, sin saber qué decir. Kayden lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La ciudad, aunque algo ruidosa pese a la hora, estaba tranquila. Jiwoo miró a un dueño paseando a su perro un momento, antes de sonreír con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deteniéndose de repente, Kayden lo miró con una ceja levantada. Jiwoo se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y giró apenas para verlo; lucía triste de una manera que le oprimió el pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? —Torció la boca, acortando la distancia con una única zancada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te obligué a acompañarme a hacer las compras, y ahora estás enojado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Piensas que estoy enojado porque me pediste que te acompañara? —Qué situación más complicada. Kayden estuvo tentado a frotarse la frente, pero sabía que eso sólo lo haría parecer más molesto e irritado. Resopló, en cambio, llenándose los pulmones con el fresco aire del crepúsculo—. No estoy molesto contigo, Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, Jiwoo era la única razón por la que él, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gran Kayden,</span>
  </em>
  <span> podría alguna vez aguantar una situación tan aberrante como la que había pasado en ese jodido supermercado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya te había comentado antes que ser tan popular es jodidamente irritante —habló entre dientes, obteniendo la atención de Jiwoo y sus dorados ojos todavía luciendo arrepentidos—. ¿Ves lo que ocurre? La gente hace lo que sea con tal de llamar mi atención, hasta ser groseros y unas pequeñas mierdas con otros. Como esa mujer lo fue contigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo pareció hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> en Jiwoo, porque Kayden lo vio reflejado en el repentino brillo de sus ojos dorados. Incluso sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un momento a otro. Contra la luz rojiza del atardecer, se veía simplemente adorable en muchas formas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te enojaste por mí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando lo decía así sonaba un poco extraño. Aunque era verdad. Ver cómo esa mujer ignoraba a consciencia a Jiwoo y a sus intentos de ser amable, sólo para llamar su atención había provocado que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Kayden había estado a nada de ponerla en su lugar, y lo único que lo detuvo fue pensar que a Jiwoo eso no le habría gustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo por él se mantuvo alejado e intentó ignorar la situación de todas las maneras posibles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Tch! Claro que me enojé por ti. —Retomó su paso, sintiendo cómo Jiwoo corría para darle alcance—. Debes dejar de ser tan amable cuando alguien está siendo grosero contigo. Ya te advierto que la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿La próxima vez? —La sonrisa de Jiwoo iluminó inclusive al mismísimo nacimiento de la noche; Kayden, de hecho, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque tenía demasiado brillo como para ser real—. ¿Vendrás conmigo de nuevo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No digas más tonterías y apurémonos —respondió, en cambio—. Te mostraré el excelente cocinero que puedo ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí, señor!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora que Jiwoo lucía más tranquilo y animado, Kayden sentía como su propio enojo era drenado rápidamente. Era el </span>
  <em>
    <span>efecto Jiwoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No se podía quejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) No se dice directamente, pero se vuelve obvio que Kayden no es de Corea del Sur.</p><p>El el capítulo 90-y-algo (no tengo la menor idea, jaja) Kayden le dice a Jiwoo que fue molesto para él ser tan popular debido a su atractivo reconocido incluso por sus enemigos. xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fue dulce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>dulce</span>
  </em>
  <span> y sostenido que tuvo que detenerse porque si no habría perdido la razón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo podía alguien </span>
  <em>
    <span>como él</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacer un sonido </span>
  <em>
    <span>como ese</span>
  </em>
  <span>? En serio, Inhyuk estaba tan tenso como una estatua, sentía cómo sus músculos temblaban y la respiración entrecortada no le permitía pensar correctamente. Adicionalmente, unos dedos fuertes se asían a su cintura de una forma nada cuidadosa. Trémulos, esos dedos lo apretaban mientras él sólo quería detenerse un momento a pensar, a recuperar un poco de cordura antes de que todo explotara a su alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cálmate, Goo Inhyuk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Se repetía entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Incluso había cerrado los ojos para evitar tener una imagen vívida de lo que estaba pasando.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joder.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pónganlo a luchar contra Kayden El Destructor y estaría igual de recargado de adrenalina. Sólo que no estaba con Kayden El Destructor, ni estaba luchando. Al menos, no de la forma tradicional. Ciertamente, mantenía una lucha por su cordura en medio del mar salvaje de alcohol en el que se había convertido su mente luego de varias botellas de soju. Si recordaba bien, esa noche había salido con Seongha y Giwook a beber y pasar el rato. En algún punto comenzaron a recordar los últimos sucesos ocurridos en la Academia Despierta: la desaparición del anciano Kang Doosik de Baekdu y la aparición de Kayden El Destructor junto al inesperado anuncio de tener bajo su ala protectora a Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Quién hubiera imaginado que así acabaría el primer periodo de clases en la Academia?</span>
</p><p><em><span>Bien.</span></em><span> Había conseguido regular su respiración y ahora las piernas no le temblaban como gelatina. Recordar la fea y arrugada cara del viejo Kang sí que funcionaba. Sólo que no duró mucho porque su </span><em><span>acompañante</span></em><span> decidió que era buena idea mover una pierna y ponerla sobre su cadera y soltar un jadeo demasiado obsceno para su propio bien. En serio, en serio necesitaban hablar de eso luego. La gente no podía ir por la vida haciendo esos ruidos cuando otros simplemente trataban de encontrarse a sí mismos en medio de </span><em><span>la</span></em> <em><span>locura</span></em><span>, para evitar precisamente cometer una locura.</span></p><p>
  <span>No era como que no quisiera. ¡Joder, que sí que quería! Por eso temblaba. Por eso intentaba recordar la expresión sádica del viejo Kang Doosik de nuevo para </span>
  <em>
    <span>bajar sus ánimos.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Porque esa no era la forma. No así. No estando ebrios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>él</span>
  </em>
  <span> volvía a mover la pierna sobre su cadera y a apretarle los dedos sobre la cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seongha, por Dios… —murmuró, los dientes tan apretados que si ponía más ahínco en ello, tendría luego que comprarse dentadura postiza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, Park Seongha, el Despertado que clasificaba como uno de los veinte mejores del país, regio, siempre serio, completamente letal en muchos sentidos, sólo movió la pierna de nuevo y la enganchó sobre su cadera. El olor a soju que desprendía llegaba a las fosas nasales de Inhyuk con facilidad y eso le ayudaba a recordar que no estaría bien </span>
  <em>
    <span>hacer esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> estando ambos así de ebrios. Además era su responsabilidad, Seongha nunca había sido bueno con la bebida, a diferencia suya. Y esa noche también fue en parte su culpa el que acabara así de ebrio. Por eso se ofreció a llevarlo a casa y arroparlo para que durmiera. Giwook los acompañó hasta la residencia y luego se marchó. Inhyuk sólo tenía que llevar a Seongha hasta la cama y listo. Pero éste insistía en que estaba bien y que ya podía irse (De hecho, Seongha se quejó de ambos desde el bar, alegando de muchas formas que estaba bien y que no debían tomarse molestias innecesarias), e Inhyuk insistía en que no lo estaba. Y de alguna forma que no podía recordar ahora, terminó encima de Seongha sobre la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goo Inhyuk no era un </span>
  <em>
    <span>chico bueno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eso él mismo lo tenía más que claro. Pero esto estaba más allá de una conducta socialmente correcta o de una reprobable. Simplemente</span>
  <em>
    <span> no podía</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ni aún cuando Seongha lo atrajo y ambos acabaron besándose tan duro que incluso se sacaron sangre a mordidas. Ni cuando las manos de Seongha se colaron dentro de su camisa y sus uñas casi le arrancaron la piel de la espalda baja. Ni cuando prendió una pierna a su cadera y lo empujó más contra sí. Ni cuando…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡JO.DER!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no, no —se encontró repitiendo una y otra vez mientras arrastraba la nariz por el cuello siempre cubierto de Seongha. Su olor natural junto al alcohol en una amalgama de locura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue instintivo, Inhyuk se movió para quedar encima de manera más adecuada, mientras con una de sus manos le apretaba el muslo y le acomodaba mejor la pierna. Seongha gruñó, arrastró las uñas por su espalda y levantó la pierna que se encontraba entre las de Inhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahí despertó de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero como él no era un chico bueno, primero volvió a la boca de Seongha e hizo con ella lo que quiso, mordió y succionó sus labios, penetró el interior de su boca, lamió hasta saciarse, hasta que estuvo al borde de nuevo, y sólo entonces se apartó. Tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades de combate para escapar de las manos hábiles y fuertes de Park Seongha, sin dudas. Pero una vez que estuvo de pie, lejos del alcance de la locura que los envolvía, inhaló un poco de cordura, mientras se apartaba el pelo que había caído sobre su frente de manera descuidada, y lo movía hacia atrás, en su habitual peinado de </span>
  <em>
    <span>chico bueno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seongha se había levantado en los codos, con la respiración entrecortada y la cara roja, sudor por todas partes y una </span>
  <em>
    <span>enorme…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay, eso lo hizo sonreír porque él </span>
  <em>
    <span>estaba</span>
  </em>
  <span> igual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No esta noche —le dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, siempre sin dejar de ver directo a esos ojos imposiblemente grises y mortíferos—. Pero te prometo que terminaremos </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuando estemos sobrios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhyuk tuvo que salir por la ventana porque de haberse quedado más tiempo luego de su </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeña broma,</span>
  </em>
  <span> habría sumado un número más a la lista de Despertados que Park Seongha había aniquilado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No sé cómo verán ustedes a estos dos, pero mi corazón me dice que Inhyuk es el activo (top) y Seongha el pasivo (bottom), y mi corazón jamás me engañaría xD</p><p>PD: Kang Doosik es un viejo de Baekdu que aparece al final del capítulo 92, es abuelo de Kang Sucheon, quien apareció en el cap 74 y recientemente (en la versión en inglés) golpeó de nuevo a Jeongsu, uno de los chicos independientes.<br/>A decir verdad, tengo mis dudas sobre cómo sería la romanización correcta para "Doosik", pero lo dejaré así hasta que salga la traducción oficial al inglés.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ambientación: luego de la estadía en la Academia Despierta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Jaehyuk se había dado cuenta. Claro que se dio cuenta. Quizá le tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero al final del camino la conclusión que lo esperaba era siempre la misma.</p><p>De nada servía continuar dándole vueltas al asunto, con sólo mirar con un <em> poco </em> más de atención la situación tomaba los tintes esperados. Bueno, <em>«</em><em>esperados» </em> desde que comenzó a observar para verificar sus sospechas.</p><p>El meollo del asunto era que Yoo Jisuk había cambiado y mucho. Ahora sonreía más y ya no era esa desagradable mueca de burla que siempre tenía tatuada en su estúpida cara. Reía sin inhibición y hasta se le iluminaba el rostro y ya no parecía estreñido todo el tiempo. Al parecer, lo único que ese idiota necesitaba era una dosis diaria de <em> Seo Jiwoo </em> y estaría <em> soportable </em> el resto del día.</p><p>Primero pensó que sólo se trataba de alguna especie de extraña manifestación de amistad; es decir, con el carácter de mierda que se cargaba no era de extrañar que Jisuk no tuviera amigos que lo soportaran. Pero cuanto más pasaban los días y lo observaba, Jaehyuk descubrió que las mejillas de Jisuk se sonrojaban cuando Seo Jiwoo sonreía y que se le quedaba mirando sin parpadear cuando él, ese chico Wooin y Lee Subin estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para darse cuenta.</p><p>A Jaehyuk no le extrañaba del todo. Luego de tratar a Seo Jiwoo no iba a negar que era un chico agradable que se ganaba a pulso la simpatía de los demás. Incluso la suya propia. No obstante, y aunque él mismo tenía rondando la idea de acercarse a Jiwoo (especialmente luego de que venciera tan sorprendentemente a Kang Sucheon), sabía que lo de Jisuk era <em> diferente. </em></p><p>Pensando en eso, dejó caer el lápiz sobre el sofá y acomodó el cuaderno sobre la mesa. Otra vez no podría terminar de estudiar y todo por darle vueltas a un asunto del que ni siquiera debería mostrar un mínimo de interés. Pero como era de Yoo Jisuk de quién hablábamos, se volvía ciertamente interesante, lo suficiente para distraerlo.</p><p>—Jae, ¿estás ocupado?</p><p>Tampoco le sorprendía que Boyoung estuviera allí ahora. Ni que hubiera podido entrar como si fuera su casa.</p><p>—Oye. —La siguió con la mirada hasta que ella estuvo sentada a su lado—. ¿Qué piensas de Seo Jiwoo?</p><p>—¿De Jiwoo? —Lo miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y extrañada—. Mmm… Es un chico amable y dulce. Y también es atractivo. Y fuerte. Realmente fuerte.</p><p>Para cuando Boyoung acabó de responder, tenía un dedo bajo el mentón y miraba hacia arriba. Jaehyuk meditó en su respuesta y llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga estaba siendo imparcial. A Boyoung le agradaba Seo Jiwoo y no lo ocultaba, incluso acababa de decirle que lo consideraba atractivo, pero nunca vio en ella la misma <em> mirada </em> que en Jisuk.</p><p>—¿Por qué de repente me preguntas sobre Jiwoo? —indagó ella, acercándose un poco y estrechando los párpados—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?</p><p>Boyoung lo conocía demasiado bien, para su infortunio.</p><p>—No. Sólo pensaba en su pelea con Kang Sucheon.</p><p>—¡Fue increíble! Nunca pensé que podría ganarle. Pero me alegra. Ese engreído merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar.</p><p>Lo mejor era no hablar de más, ni siquiera con Boyoung. Si Jisuk llegara a descubrir que estuvo <em> hablando mierdas sin sentido de él, </em>no viviría para contarlo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See ya~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mucho se decía de Yoo Jisuk. Mucho había escuchado de él incluso antes de conocerlo. Si era muy honesta consigo misma, Subin aceptaba ser una persona que se dejaba atrapar por «rumores» muy fácilmente cuando estos provenían de personas de su interés. Lo hizo cuando escuchó que el Sr. Park quería reclutar a un chico extraño personalmente, y, aunque no se avergonzaba para nada de haber acosado a Wooin en su momento, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tal vez</span>
  </em>
  <span> recibió una reprimenda por ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y esa no fue la primera vez. Ni sería la última.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo mismo le ocurrió años atrás, cuando captó susurros sobre un niño de su edad que poseía increíbles habilidades. Alguien incluso se había atrevido a compararlo con ella. <em>Con. Ella.</em></span>
  <span> Lee Subin, nieta del director de la Unión, una promesa futura y destacada entre los niños con habilidades despertadas a nivel nacional, simplemente elogiada por los grandes Despertados. Esa simple afirmación encendió una llama de curiosidad en su interior, por lo que se propuso conocer a Yoo Jisuk y, por supuesto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>barrer el suelo</span>
  </em>
  <span> con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La oportunidad de medir su fuerza contra él no se presentó sino mucho tiempo después, durante esas aburridas reuniones que los adultos organizaban para que los «futuros protagonistas del poder del país» se conocieran. Yoo Jisuk seguía cargando con esa cara de niño engreído y Subin tenía toda la intención de arrancársela a pedazos. En ese momento, él incluso la había mirado con sumo desinterés, como si ella no fuera digna de su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pequeño bastardo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Le demostró que no debía tomarla por el lado fácil. El mocoso era fuerte, no lo negaría, se divirtió peleando con él, y sí, aceptaba que estaban al mismo nivel. Pero ese gesto altivo y comportamiento desagradable hicieron que no quisiera acercársele más, a no ser que fuera para alguna otra confrontación futura para medir fuerzas de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sólo haría falta un dulce niño amante de los gatos para que eso cambiara?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subin no sólo logró acercarse a Jisuk y conocer facetas de él que nunca habría imaginado, también ganó otros dos amigos incondicionales. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Todavía más impresionante, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ahora</span>
  <span> podía presumir de ser cercana a Kayden El Destructor y a Yoo Jiyoung, una de las Despertadas más poderosas del mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás muy distraída —la voz ronca de Jisuk le dijo, mientras aprovechaba para tomar un rápido aliento antes de volver </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lo suyo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Subin pensó que su vida había dado más vueltas de lo que jamás nadie hubiera esperado. Especialmente mirándose ahí, con los dedos enterrados en el blanco pelo lacio de Jisuk, haciendo un desorden de él, mientras le mordía los labios y le exigía otro beso igual de feroz, atrapada entre sus brazos fuertes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cállate —respondió, sin embargo, aprovechando ese instante para jalarlo del pelo y arrastrar los dientes sobre su perfecto y grueso labio inferior. Jisuk le gruñó en respuesta, apretándole la cintura con los dedos—. Recordaba cómo te habría sacado toda la mierda egocéntrica en nuestra primera pelea, de no ser por la campana que te salvó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las manos de Jisuk, que habían comenzado a subir por su espalda, se detuvieron de forma repentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás loca? —Su tono cargado de diversión—. ¡Yo tenía la ventaja! Tus endebles </span>
  <em>
    <span>mondadientes</span>
  </em>
  <span> ni siquiera me rozaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sigue soñando! Mis </span>
  <em>
    <span>carámbanos </span>
  </em>
  <span>—enfatizó ante la obvia burla, arrastrando las uñas por la piel de la nuca de él— hicieron más que rozarte y lo sabes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, los moderadores del enfrentamiento decidieron detener la pelea porque ambos –incluso siendo tan jóvenes– se lo habían tomado muy en serio y estaban siendo descuidados y violentos con sus poderes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, sí, tus poderes eran </span>
  <em>
    <span>taaan</span>
  </em>
  <span> aterradores. —Con tono burlón, fue lo último que Jisuk dijo antes de volver a besarla. Y Subin no se quejó porque, </span>
  <em>
    <span>joder, ¿en serio?, ¿Yoo Jisuk tenía que ser también un genio en el arte de besar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amo a estos dos, son tal para cual xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: mención de spoilers de los capítulos arriba del 95 (si mi mala memoria no me falla).</p><p>Para ambientar: Kang Sucheon es el enano líder del grupo de adolescentes de Baekdu, al que Jisuk pateó en la última actualización de la versión en inglés.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No podía simplemente fingir que no sabía nada. Su abuelo había desaparecido justo después de que él perdiera contra Seo Jiwoo. Kang Sucheon estaba completamente seguro de que su abuelo no se había quedado de brazos cruzados luego de ese lamentable episodio, la mayor prueba había sido enterarse de aquel accidente donde el chico salió herido porque unos escombros le cayeron encima.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿En serio?</span>
  </em>
  <span> La</span>
  <span> capacidad de Seo Jiwoo era tan grande que incluso pudo liberarse de sus poderes, ¿y ahora decían que no había podido escapar de unos cuantos escombros? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No jodan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y para empezar, ¿qué ocasionó tal destrucción? Sin mencionar que la gravedad había alcanzado inclusive a su abuelo, quien tuvo que regresar de inmediato a Baekdu, y nadie que conociera a Kang Doosik creería que simplemente decidió irse por las buenas sin tomar represalias antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su desaparición llegó después, cuando ya todos murmuraban sobre el extraño y ridículo incidente. La reputación de Baekdu había quedado por los suelos y no dudaba que más de uno lo señalara a él como responsable. Incluso él mismo lo pensaba. Así que sólo se le pudo ocurrir </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> una vez que las clases en la Academia Despierta acabaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La zona donde se encontraba ahora era demasiado común como para pasar totalmente desapercibido. Miró largamente la casa que tenía enfrente, antes de bajarse del auto y adelantarse hacia la entrada. En el momento en que divisó el timbre, escuchó una voz detrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sucheon? —Seo Jiwoo acababa de aparecer de </span>
  <em>
    <span>quién sabe dónde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cargando una bolsa entre sus brazos y todavía vistiendo el uniforme que imaginó era de su colegio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que fue completamente inesperado ocurrió segundos después. Yoo Jisuk, Lee Subin y Wooin, ese chico sin afiliación, aparecieron tras él, todos haciendo un alboroto en plena calle mientras cargaban bolsas pequeñas en los brazos. Las mismas que cargaba Seo Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucheon sabía que Wooin y Seo Jiwoo eran amigos, o al menos imaginó que eran cercanos por ser ambos Despertados Independientes, pero no imaginaba que fueran </span>
  <em>
    <span>así</span>
  </em>
  <span> de cercanos. Mucho menos con Yoo Jisuk de Shinhwa y Lee Subin de la Unión. No a </span>
  <em>
    <span>éste</span>
  </em>
  <span> grado. ¿De verdad esos eran los arrogantes de Yoo Jisuk y Lee Subin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurando una maldición, salió de la propiedad de Seo Jiwoo y dedicó un gesto desagradable al grupo que pronto estuvo frente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero si es Kang Sucheon —Jisuk dijo, mitad burla mitad curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces en territorio de Shinhwa? No me digas que te saltaste las clases sólo para venir a saludar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliminando lo del saludo de la ecuación, eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. El uniforme de su colegio lo dejaba más que en evidencia.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Bastardo engreído.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sucheon torció la boca sin siquiera preocuparse en fingir que la presencia de tantas molestias no le desagradaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nada que te importe, Yoo Jisuk. —Chasqueó la lengua mientras movía el rostro en un gesto cargado de desagrado—. Vine a hablar contigo. —Miró a Jiwoo, quien parpadeó por sus palabras, antes de compartir una mirada extrañada con sus ¿amigos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué quieres hablar con él? —Lee Subin fue quien habló esta vez, dando un paso adelante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Acabo de decir que no es asunto de ustedes, molestias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —ella gruñó, pero un brazo de Jisuk interponiéndose en su camino evitó que diera un paso más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes unas pelotas enormes para venir a territorio Shinhwa a buscar problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucheon chasqueó, harto de tener que soportar a tantas molestias juntas, pero por mera formalidad tuvo que «explicar» que no venía a «causar problemas».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, ¿podemos hablar o tus perros guardianes continuarán ladrando? —Se dirigió a Jiwoo, quien se puso serio tan pronto pidió a los demás que lo esperaran dentro. (No sin antes una retahíla de insultos y amenazas hacia su persona, cortesía del par de idiotas de Jisuk y Subin.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando estuvieron solos (¡por fin!), Jiwoo lo condujo hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde tendrían más privacidad. Sucheon lo siguió sin cuestionárselo, después de todo, aquel chiquillo no podría hacerle nada aun si quisiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sé que esa mierda de que el gimnasio se derrumbó de repente es mentira —comenzó sin mayores rodeos, incluso antes de que ambos se detuvieran. Jiwoo no volteó a verlo de inmediato, por lo que tomó ese gesto como toda la confirmación que necesitaba para estar cien por ciento seguro. Incluso más—. Dime todo lo que pasó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notablemente nervioso, Jiwoo volteó, mas no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí, parado y mirándolo con unos ojos demasiado honestos como para saber que sí había ocurrido algo más y que no podía contárselo. Aun sabiéndolo, quiso saber. Porque su abuelo estaba desaparecido. Porque había visto el enorme agujero en el techo y las paredes del gimnasio. Y porque el remanente de energía no concordaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No escuchaste? Dime lo que pasó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Jiwoo continuó en silencio. Era cierto que en territorio de Shinhwa no podía actuar libremente, tampoco debía usar sus poderes en el exterior de manera descuidada ni siquiera para algo que pensara apropiado por las circunstancias. Pero eso Seo Jiwoo no tenía por qué saberlo. Podría fingir que lo lastimaría gravemente si no abría la boca, y así el chiquillo le diría todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Claro que no, no te dirá nada aun cuando realmente estés hiriéndolo de gravedad».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El simple pensamiento provocó que se tambaleara mentalmente. Pese a la mínima interacción, conocía demasiado bien a Seo Jiwoo como para saber que no podría quebrarlo aunque quisiera. Además, no olvidaba que en el interior de la casa todavía estaban Yoo Jisuk y Lee Subin. Lo que menos necesitaba Baekdu ahora eran problemas con Shinhwa y la Unión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando sintió algo arrastrándose entre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada sorprendido por no haberlo notado, por haber estado demasiado abstraído en los ojos valientes de Seo Jiwoo como para darse cuenta. La vibración arrastrándose por sus piernas junto a las caricias suaves de dos gatos enredándose impunemente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué demonios?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Los vio buscar su atención con ahínco mientras maullaban una y otra vez, como si estuvieran felices de verlo. Pero los gatos nunca estaban felices de ver a nadie. ¿Qué pasaba con estas bolas de pelo? ¿Por qué actuaban como si les agradara?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estuvo a punto de mover una pierna para alejarlos de una patada, cuando un nuevo </span>
  <em>
    <span>miau</span>
  </em>
  <span> junto al </span>
  <em>
    <span>brrr</span>
  </em>
  <span> de un ronroneo largo e ininterrumpido del gato blanco con negro, acompañados de una mirada brillante de ojos dorados(*), causaron que se sonrojara sin saber exactamente por qué.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Son tan malditamente… tiernos».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando recordó dónde estaba, levantó la mirada hacia Seo Jiwoo, quien lucía incluso más confundido que él. Miraba a sus gatos restregarse entre sus piernas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían con un extraño. ¿Sí era la primera vez? Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para empezar… ¿Por qué demonios fue realmente a casa de ese chiquillo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tch. Olvídalo, me voy. No voy a perder más tiempo contigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo dentro del auto, pero se había movido con tanto cuidado para no asustar o herir a los gatos, que ni siquiera él se lo podía creer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez… se conseguiría uno…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tengo el headcanon de que Sucheon será evangelizado por Jiwoo y sus gatos, y se unirá al club de los amantes felinos xD. Y sí, también lo shipeo hard con Jiwoo porque ¿a quién no enamoraría éste dulce nene hermoso?</p><p>(*) Por cierto, escribí a propósito «ojos dorados» al gato en vez de «amarillo» porque Sucheon recordó los ojos de Jiwoo mientras miraba al gato, y eso desencadenó sus siguientes pensamientos y que quisiera marcharse lo más rápido posible.</p><p>PD que a nadie interesa: los últimos RAWS me dejaron taaan mal que muero por escribir algo loco con los hermanos Klein *explota*</p><p>PD2: Gracias por sus kudos~ ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Éste drabble es la continuación del IV, pero funciona como independiente.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This drabble is the continuation of the IV, but it works as an independent one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tal vez sólo no debieron haberlo planeado. Ser guiados por lo espontáneo a lo mejor habría funcionado mejor, pero había estado tan nervioso que simplemente no pudo evitar proponer una seria investigación precedente al hecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque no luciera así desde el exterior, Yoo Jisuk era un hombre que se tomaba con seriedad muchas cosas. Especialmente si dichas </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosas</span>
  </em>
  <span> involucraban a Wooin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En los albores de su noviazgo ni siquiera se paraba a pensar en </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porque estaba tan emocionado –y al mismo tiempo </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingiendo no estarlo–</span>
  </em>
  <span> como para pensar a futuro. Físicamente hablando, claro. Al inicio se contentaba sólo con tomar la mano de Wooin y abrazarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad. Luego llegaron los besos, toques tan sutiles y cuidadosos porque Wooin no estaba del todo acostumbrado al contacto casual, mucho menos al íntimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue durante el </span>
  <em>
    <span>primer beso</span>
  </em>
  <span> de lengua cuando Jisuk comenzó a preocuparse. En esa ocasión, entre mordidas y obscenas succiones de labios y lenguas, supo que tenían que hablar al respecto, porque entonces les siguieron los toques más atrevidos y los jalones de ropa. Y, finalmente, una noche, encerrados en el baño de Jiwoo, Jisuk metió una pierna entre las de Wooin y todo tomó tintes mucho más claros en su mente –u oscuros, si era honesto–.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué nadie le dijo lo difícil y bochornoso que sería hablar al respecto? Él confiaba en Wooin, claro que lo hacía, pero no borraba el miedo de decir algo indebido que pudiera avergonzarlo. Porque aunque Wooin había avanzado mucho en el terreno de las relaciones interpersonales y táctiles, no podía borrar de un día para el otro años de privaciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es necesario que hagamos esto —Wooin dijo de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Jisuk incluso se había sobresaltado ante el monótono tono de su voz—. Si no estás seguro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Lo estoy! —No pudo evitar levantar la voz con plena seguridad... ni sonrojarse furiosamente porque la cara de Wooin también se había puesto muy roja de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, mierda. Qué difícil es esto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Y que se joda quien inventó los sonrojos, la vergüenza y las inseguridades. Aunque eso no tuviera ningún sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos estaban arrodillados frente al otro, sobre el colchón en el sótano donde vivía Wooin. Jisuk hubiera querido ir a otra parte, a un lugar mejor, más cálido y acogedor, pero Wooin insistió en que prefería estar en su habitación y Jisuk no tenía corazón para negarle nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—S-sí quiero… —susurró, acercándose a Wooin para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa blanca del colegio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podía sentir la mirada de Wooin en su cara, pero él no lo miraba, estaba tan enrojecido por los nervios y el ansia que si le devolvía la mirada acabaría por perder la calma. Contempló el pecho blanco y musculoso de Wooin mientras le echaba hacia atrás la camisa para quitársela. Ya debía saberlo, pero igual le sorprendió ver las pequeñas marcas de cicatrices repartidas por doquier, él mismo tenía varias de sus entrenamientos y por los enfrentamientos que tuvo luego. No se podía ser un Despertado y salir del oficio sin una cicatriz de </span>
  <em>
    <span>souvenir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es extraño —Wooin dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Extraño? —Y Jisuk preguntó porque la expresión de Wooin le decía que era una cuestión seria, incluso tuvo que mirarlo a la cara porque la situación lo ameritaba, sonrojado y todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La expresión en tu rostro —Wooin continuó, y Jisuk curvó una ceja porque realmente no estaba comprendiendo bien y no era su culpa, después de todo, varias de sus neuronas habían estallado luego de pasar la mano abierta por los abdominales duros y calientes de Wooin—. Es la misma que pones cuando vas a luchar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk se quedó sin palabras y con la mano congelada y muy pegada al six-pack de Wooin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie nunca le dijo que hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> sería fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Maybe they just shouldn't have planned it.  Being led by the spontaneous might have worked better, but he had been so nervous that he simply couldn't help but propose a serious pre-event investigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he didn't look like that from the outside, Yoo Jisuk was a man who took a lot of things seriously. Especially if said </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> involved Wooin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the dawn of his courtship he didn't even stop to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he was so excited –and at the same time </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending not to be–</span>
  </em>
  <span> as to think ahead. Physically speaking, of course. At first he was content to just hold Wooin's hand and hug him when he got the chance. Then came the kisses, touches so subtle and careful because Wooin was not quite used to casual contact, much less intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first tongue kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Jisuk started to worry. On that occasion, between biting and obscene sucking of lips and tongues, he knew they had to talk about it, because then the boldest touches and the pulling of clothes followed. And finally one night, locked in Jiwoo's bathroom, Jisuk tucked one leg between Wooin's and everything took on much lighter tints in his mind –or dark, if he was honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn't anyone tell him how difficult and embarrassing it would be to talk about it? He trusted Wooin, sure he did, but it didn't erase the fear of saying something inappropriate that might embarrass him. Because although Wooin had progressed a lot in the field of interpersonal and tactile relationships, he couldn't erase overnight years of deprivation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't need to do this," Wooin said suddenly, broking his musings. Jisuk had even been startled at the monotonous tone of his voice. "If you aren't sure…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am!" He couldn't help but raise his voice with full confidence… or blush furiously because Wooin's face had suddenly turned very red too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah shit. How difficult is this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck whoever invented blushes, shame, and insecurities. Although that didn't make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both were kneeling in front of each other, on the mattress in the basement where Wooin lived. Jisuk would have liked to go elsewhere, to a better, warmer and more welcoming place, but Wooin insisted that he preferred to be in his own room and Jisuk had no heart to deny him anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I do want to…" he whispered, moving closer to Wooin to begin unbuttoning his white school shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Wooin's gaze on his face, but he wasn't looking at him, he was so flushed with nerves and hunger that if he looked back at him he would end up losing his cool. He stared at Wooin's white, muscular chest as he pulled back his shirt to remove it. He should have known by now, but he was still surprised to see the small scar marks scattered everywhere, he himself had several of his trainings and the confrontations he had later. You couldn't be Awakened One and leave the job without a souvenir scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's strange," Wooin said, looking into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strange?" And Jisuk asked why Wooin's expression told him it was a serious matter, he even had to look at his face because the situation called for it, blushing and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The expression on your face," Wooin continued, and Jisuk raised an eyebrow because he really wasn't understanding well and it wasn't his fault, after all, several of his neurons had exploded after running his open hand over Wooin's hard and hot abs. "It's the same you do when you go to fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk was left speechless and his hand frozen and very close to Wooin's six-pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever told him that doing this would be easy</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NA: drabble sujeto a tener continuación en otro capítulo xD (¿Se viene lo hard? 👀)</p><p>PD: acabo de darme cuenta que soy la única en toda la internet que escribe en español para Eleceed 😭 El mundo es tan cruel…<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Drabble subject to having a continuation in another chapter xD (Is it hard coming? 👀)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: spoilers de los capítulos 43 al 46, con un ligero cambio xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El gato habló…</p><p>¡El maldito gato habló!</p><p>¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?!</p><p>No. No fue ninguna alucinación suya por la adrenalina al estar tan cerca de la muerte. Ese hermano Klein era tan jodidamente poderoso que Jisuk realmente pensó que tenía los minutos contados, ¡estuvo a punto de quedarse sin una gota de energía y gracias al cielo que su hermana llegó!</p><p>Pero antes de eso, el <em> gordito </em> noqueó al criminal Klein y enseguida lo amenazó a él.</p><p>De.Un.Solo.Golpe. Al peludo y gordo gato con cara de <em> gangster </em> le tomó un único golpe dejar en el piso al hermano Klein, mientras que él, Yoo Jisuk, el mejor Despertado de su edad en todo el país, apenas podía aguantar hasta que alguien llegara a ayudarlo.</p><p>¡Era para morirse de risa!</p><p>Sólo que Jisuk ni lo encontraba gracioso y mucho menos racional. ¿Qué demonios le daba de comer Seo Jiwoo a ese gato gordo para que tuviera tal poder? Contrariado, giró la cabeza para verlo dormir en la cama de Jiwoo, pero...</p><p><em>Joder. Joder.</em> Jisuk se sentó de golpe en su cama. El <em> gordito </em>  no estaba en la habitación. <em> Carajo </em>. ¿En qué momento había salido? Desde que Inhyuk lo llevó en la tarde para que «acompañara» a Jiwoo, no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Se quitó el edredón de un manotazo y se puso las pantuflas tan rápido como pudo. De repente tenía una película de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y los nervios crispándole la piel. Incluso se golpeó con la cama de Jiwoo en su camino a la salida. Para su fortuna ni Jiwoo ni Wooin despertaron, porque odiaría tener que inventar un porqué de su arrolladora salida.</p><p>¿Dónde estaría ese <em> gordito </em>? Siguiendo su instinto luego de buscarlo por el corredor de la habitación, subió a la terraza del hospital y allí lo encontró. Ese gato, cuyo nombre era ridículo de muchas formas, giró la cabeza hacia él en cuanto lo sintió entrar y Jisuk se congeló en su lugar.</p><p><em> «Me van a matar...», </em>  pensó fugazmente mientras tragaba un enorme nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo, el <em> gordito </em> suspiró y le dijo que se acercara.</p><p>—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —<em>Gordito</em> preguntó, y Jisuk volvió a tragar saliva como si fuese arena.</p><p>—Yo… me perdí de camino al baño…</p><p>El gato acababa de hacer un gesto muy humano de <em> ¿Me estás jodiendo o crees que soy un imbécil? </em></p><p>—Mira, tonto, ya sabes lo que te pasará si abres la boca sobre mí o haces algo sospechoso, ¿entiendes?</p><p>—¡No lo haré! —Gritó atropelladamente, incluso se puso tieso en su lugar, como si estuviera frente a un militar de algo rango.</p><p>—Baja la voz, eres molesto —el gato le reprochó con irritación.</p><p>En serio, un gato gordo y amarillo estaba intimidando al poderoso Yoo Jisuk de Shinhwa. ¿Dónde estaba el orden natural de la realidad en eso?</p><p><em> Joder, </em> lo que tenía que hacer para salvar el trasero de esos dos ingenuos amantes de los gatos. (Y el suyo propio –mierda–.)</p><p>Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la habitación, Jiwoo y Wooin estaban despiertos y, curiosos, lo vieron entrar con <em> Kasein Nitrate. </em></p><p>—Nos preocupamos porque tardabas e íbamos a salir a buscarte. —Ese fue Jiwoo, claro, con su amabilidad descuidada. De los tres, Jisuk era el que tenía menos heridas y esos dos se preocupaban por él. Qué ridículo. Además, era el hospital de Shinhwa, ¿qué podría pasarle allí?</p><p>El gato subió (con algo de esfuerzo y de manera muy graciosa) a la cama de Jiwoo y se acomodó a su lado sobre la almohada. Y desde ahí le envió una advertencia en sus filosos ojos felinos. <em> «Di algo incorrecto y eres carne muerta», </em> eso fue lo que leyó.</p><p>—Me perdí… de camino al baño…</p><p>Jiwoo y Wooin lo miraron tan confundidos que Jisuk sólo pudo quedarse ahí y sentir como su cara se calentaba más y más.</p><p>¿Cuánto más tardaría la tierra para abrirse y tragárselo de una buena vez?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por sus kudos~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los labios de Wooin eran hermosos; Jisuk no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de eso. Eran suaves, gruesos y rosados, y cuando Wooin hablaba –las pocas veces que abandonaba su habitual mutismo– se movían con una gracilidad que no debía ser legal en éste ni el cualquier otro mundo.</p>
<p>Los labios de Wooin le gustaban simplemente demasiado. Primero, de una forma «inocente». Cuando por fin los probó y descubrió que su sabor era adictivo, quiso más. Y ahora…</p>
<p>Jisuk se relamió con urgencia y desvió su atención hacia otro lado. Hacia Subin, por ejemplo, riéndose a carcajadas del idiota de Choi Gangseok(*), quien Jisuk todavía no entendía qué hacía ahí. Bueno, sí lo sabía: el idiota estaba tras el trasero de Jiwoo. Literalmente. Lástima que eso <em>jamás</em> ocurriría. De su cuenta (y la de cierto Despertado con enorme ego muy bien justificado) corría que Gangseok no tocara un pelo de esa ilusa y confiada cabeza casi rubia.</p>
<p>Pero Wooin dijo <em>algo</em> –que no alcanzó a descifrar– y luego permaneció con la boca semiabierta. Y Jisuk ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. De nuevo.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando por fin Wooin pareció notar que era amo y señor de la completa atención de Yoo Jisuk, porque lo miró largamente antes de hacerle una seña para que ambos fueran a la cocina. Jisuk fue tras él porque <em>¿por qué no?</em> No le molestaba en absoluto estar a solas con él un rato.</p>
<p>—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Wooin preguntó, tan directo como siempre.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—No has dejado de mirarme desde que llegamos.</p>
<p>Oh, sí, ambos llegaron juntos como toda <em>linda pareja</em> primeriza.</p>
<p>—¿Te molesta que te mire? —Quiso agregar algo más, pero fue una suerte de instinto de supervivencia que decidiera anticipadamente activar el filtro <em>cerebro-boca</em>, porque aunque Wooin era tranquilo, no le gustaba que <em>le</em> <em>tomaran el pelo</em>.</p>
<p>—Pensé que querías decirme algo en privado.</p>
<p>Maldición. Jisuk se sonrojó –más allá del arrebol alcohólico– porque ¿cómo explicarle lo que había estado pensando durante el transcurso de la noche? Entre ilícitas cervezas, comida chatarra y el lamentable intento de flirteo de Gangseok, Jisuk había dejado a su imaginación volar <em>muy alto</em>.</p>
<p>—Yo quiero… —Tragando saliva, se acercó tanto que Wooin tuvo que afirmar la espalda baja en el mesón para conservar algo de su espacio personal—. Yo…</p>
<p><em>¿Cómo carajos pides algo tan bochornoso?</em> El rojo en su cara se extendió hacia su cuello, poniéndolo más nervioso. Los ojos curiosos y verdaderamente confundidos de Wooin, empañados apenas por la bruma de la bebida ingerida que incluso le teñía de rojo las mejillas, lo miraban a la espera de que la escena tuviera un desenlace por fin y ese silencio se convirtiera en palabras. Y Jisuk no tuvo mejor idea que levantar una mano para acariciar con el pulgar el rosado y suave labio inferior de Wooin, separándolos un poco.</p>
<p><em>Ah…</em> El sólo imaginarse poniendo ahí su…</p>
<p>Dejándose guiar por el momento, Jisuk pegó el cuerpo al de Wooin, separándole las piernas con la rodilla y colocando la mano libre sobre su cintura. Ya había inclinado el rostro, incluso, para devorar ese tentador labio… Cuando el escandaloso grito de Subin rompió la burbuja, como un camión estrellándose contra una pared de vidrio.</p>
<p>—¡¿En serio?! Dejen de intentar follar en la cocina de Jiwoo y muevan sus <em>profanados culos</em> hacia aquí. ¡Y traigan más bebidas!</p>
<p>Tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea beber cerveza esa noche… ni que Jisuk tratara de pedirle a Wooin que practicaran sexo oral cuando estuvieran solos…</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(*) Choi Gangseok es el chico representante principal de Baekho en la Academia Despierta, tiene el pelo rojo/rosa(?), o algo así.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iba a esperar para subir éste capítulo, pero al final dije «meh, ¿por qué no?», y aquí está. xD</p><p>Como siempre, alerta de spoilers de los capítulos 85 en adelante.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Estaba furioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Estaba más que furioso. Estaba que se lo llevaban los </span>
  <em>
    <span>putos demonios.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tal era su ira que ni siquiera notó que alguien entraba a su habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Despertaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no necesitaba que le recordaran que había quedado inconsciente en medio del gimnasio.</span>
  </em>
  <span> La rabia hizo ebullición en su interior y se reflejó en su mirada cuando la dirigió a su </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitado-sin-invitación.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi Gangseok estaba parado frente a su cama, manos en los bolsillos, y lo miraba con una expresión que no decía nada realmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Típico de él.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —lo increpó sin siquiera pensar en medir su tono de voz—. ¿Vienes a burlarte?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por el contrario, Choi Gangseok se acercó para sentarse en la orilla de su cama y, sin mirarlo, dijo la cosa más increíblemente estúpida que hubiera escuchado jamás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kang Sucheon fue derrotado por uno de esos chicos independientes. No fuiste el único, Woonyoung (*).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mundo se detuvo de repente. Una parte de él estaba tan pasmada que no podía poner a funcionar su cerebro para hilar una respuesta; la otra, sin embargo, se sentía irremediablemente liviana. De pronto, Woonyoung sintió como si el enorme peso que tenía sobre la espalda desde que despertó se hubiera esfumado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kang Sucheon también había perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La idea le agradó más de lo que le sorprendió, descubrió pronto. Si Kang Sucheon había perdido, entonces nada podrían reprocharle a él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era más que sabido que de entre los de su edad, Kang Sucheon, Lee Subin, Yoo Jisuk y Choi Gangseok eran los más fuertes del país.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lamento no haber participado —Gangseok dijo de repente, llamando su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciertamente, aunque los otros independientes no valían la pena, los últimos dos fueron diferentes. Ahora tenía sentido el orden de parejas, esperaban que esos dos sin afiliación pelearan contra los representantes más fuertes de Baekdu y Halla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La próxima vez no bajaré mi guardia —Woonyoung habló con los dientes apretados, mirándose las heridas vendadas de los brazos—. Mataré a ese bastardo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gangseok lo miró un momento, antes de ponerse en pie; la falta de su peso provocó que el colchón se sacudiera un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su nombre es Wooin —le dijo, y comenzó el camino para abandonar la habitación—, y no creo que puedas vencerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apretando los puños, Woonyoung gruñó una maldición. Porque él, muy en su interior, también lo creía. Si bien era cierto que desde el inicio no pensó que necesitaría mover un dedo para acabar con la pelea, en cuanto notó la fuerza del chico se mentalizó ponerse serio y acabarlo de una vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooin lo venció y él no fue capaz de siquiera asestarle un maldito golpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maldito don nadie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres luchar con él? —le cuestionó, notando que Gangseok lucía mucho más animado de lo normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gangseok volteó apenas para poder verlo, y aunque su cara no reflejaba nada más que una penetrante seriedad, Woonyoung leyó en su mirada la verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. Y también con Seo Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por alguna razón, ese nombre pareció manifestarse de una manera muy particular en los ojos de Gangseok. Woonyoung no podía explicar bien cómo, pero lo sabía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin detener su salida, vio a Choi Gangseok dejar su habitación, y sintió renovados deseos de salir de la cama y ponerse a entrenar. Más duro, más exigente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vencería a Wooin sin importar qué.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He was more than furious. He was being taken by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking demons.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Such was his anger that he didn't even notice someone entering his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You woke up."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he didn't need to be reminded that he had passed out in the middle of the gym.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anger boiled up inside him and was reflected in his gaze as he directed it to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>uninvited guest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi Gangseok was standing in front of his bed, hands in his pockets, and was looking at him with an expression that didn't really say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He rebuked him without even thinking to measure his tone of voice. "Are you coming to mock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather, Choi Gangseok walked over to sit on the edge of his bed and, without looking at him, said the most incredibly stupid thing he'd ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kang Sucheon was defeated by one of those independent guys. You weren't the only one, Woonyoung (*)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world suddenly stopped. A part of him was so stunned that he couldn't put his brain to work to spin an answer; the other, however, felt inevitably light. Suddenly, Woonyoung felt as if the enormous weight that had been on his back since he woke up had vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kang Sucheon had also lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea pleased him more than it surprised him, he soon discovered. If Kang Sucheon had lost, then nothing could be blamed on him. He hated to admit it, but it was more than known that among their age, Kang Sucheon, Lee Subin, Yoo Jisuk, and Choi Gangseok were the strongest in the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't participate," Gangseok said suddenly, drawing his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly, while the other independents weren't worth it, the last two were different.  Now the pair order made sense, they expected those two with no affiliation to fight against the strongest representatives of Baekdu and Halla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let my guard down next time," Woonyoung spoke through clenched teeth, looking at the bandaged wounds on his arms. "I'll kill that punk…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gangseok looked at him for a moment, before standing up; the lack of his weight caused the mattress to shake a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His name is Wooin," he told him, and started on his way out of the room, "and I don't think you can beat him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching his fists, Woonyoung growled a curse. Because he, deep inside, believed it too. Although it was true that from the beginning he didn't think that he would need to lift a finger to end the fight, as soon as he noticed the strength of the boy he mentalized to get serious and finish it once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooin beat him and he wasn't able to even land a damn blow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn nobody.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna fight him?" He questioned, noticing that Gangseok looked much more animated than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gangseok turned just to see him, and although his face reflected nothing more than piercing seriousness, Woonyoung read the truth in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And also with Seo Jiwoo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that name seemed to manifest itself in a very particular way in Gangseok's eyes. Woonyoung couldn't explain well how, but he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without stopping his exit, he saw Choi Gangseok leave his room, and he felt renewed desire to get out of bed and start training. Harder, more demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would beat Wooin no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(*) Woonyoung es el principal representante de Halla, el chico que pelea contra Wooin y con pinta de tener sueño siempre.</p><p>Nota: probablemente esté editando esto para poner la traducción al inglés de cada drabble al final de la versión en español. Ambas versiones en el mismo capítulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola~<br/>*Mención de spoilers de los capítulos 84 en adelante.<br/>*Al final del drabble en español está la versión en inglés (tuve algunas dudas sobre algunas expresiones, así que probablemente haya cosas sin sentido jaja)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>*At the end of the Spanish drabble is the English version (I had some doubts about some expressions, so there are probably nonsense haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El segundo periodo en la Academia Despierta apenas había comenzado y Kang Sucheon ya sentía que se volvería loco. Simplemente debía ser una maldita broma de muy, muy mal gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando arribaron esa mañana, le asignaron la misma habitación de la primera vez. Los inútiles de los Independientes seguían en un edificio diferente –como debía ser– y pronto se supo la noticia de que </span>
  <em>
    <span>todavía</span>
  </em>
  <span> no los incluirían en el plan de estudios de los Afiliados; tendrían una semana de «nivelación» con los demás profesores, y luego se los incorporaría. Sucheon no podía quejarse aunque quisiera, los bastardos se habían ganado ese derecho cuando Wooin y Seo Jiwoo consiguieron dos victorias para los Independientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, lo peor vino después.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucheon aún recordaba las expresiones de su equipo y de los demás Afiliados cuando escucharon la noticia. Y él no se había mostrado menos escéptico ante lo que escuchaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomarían una clase diferente. Una suerte de </span>
  <em>
    <span>clase avanzada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El meollo del asunto fue que a Sucheon no le extrañaba que los profesores decidieran separar a los mejores indiscutibles del resto de inútiles, sino que habían incluído dos eslabones a esa cadena: Wooin y Seo Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Estaban jugando o qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sí, los vencieron a él y a Ki Woonyoung de Halla, ¡pero porque él bajó su guardia! Seo Jiwoo no estaba en su misma liga, y, sin embargo, ahora ambos estaban en el mismo gimnasio, esperando por los profesores que les dictarían la misma primera clase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y el </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastardo imbécil</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Choi Gangseok no se había apartado del </span>
  <em>
    <span>inútil</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Seo Jiwoo desde que éste entrara al gimnasio junto a Wooin. Ahora, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Jisuk y la </span>
  <em>
    <span>perra</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Subin estaban hablando con el </span>
  <em>
    <span>don nadie</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Wooin, y un poco apartados, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>inútil</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Seo Jiwoo respondía algo al </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbécil</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Gangseok. Con una sonrisa tímida y la mirada en el piso. Con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Y Sucheon enloquecería porque no entendía por qué carajos estaba notando todo eso! Ni siquiera le afectaba ser el único ahí qué estaba solo; los demás eran unos completos imbéciles, no los quería tener cerca tanto como le fuese posible. Pero ahí estaba, siguiendo con la mirada un rostro amable que lo enfermaba hasta las náuseas, y buscando no perderse detalle de todas sus malditas expresiones. ¿Por qué? Porque estar ahí, respirando el mismo aire que todo ese cúmulo de idiotas sin cerebros, le estaba causando efectos adversos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, eso debía ser. Una vez que saliera de ahí podría volver en sus cabales y pensar con claridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, Kang Sucheon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joder.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿En serio? ¿De todas las personas, estos imbéciles tenían que aparecer justo cuando intentaba no pensar en nada ni en </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tch. ¿Qué carajos quieres, Yoo Jisuk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tranquilo —Lee Subin dijo, luciendo una sonrisa socarrona—, sólo vinimos a hacerte un poco de compañía. Te ves taaaan solo aquí, apartado de todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hasta Gangseok está siendo más civilizado. —Jisuk apuntó con el pulgar hacia su espalda, donde el aludido charlaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy cerca</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Seo Jiwoo—. ¿Todavía estás molesto por haber perdido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una parte de sí quería ponerse de pie y sacar la mierda de esos dos, golpearlos tan duro por aparecerse frente a él sólo para burlarse. Y la otra, esa otra </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeña</span>
  </em>
  <span> parte, insistía en ver hacia cierta dirección, donde dos imbéciles continuaban hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos, y quería desatar allí su ira, golpear a esos dos en lugar de a los dos idiotas que tenía en frente. ¿No podría simplemente acabar con los cuatro y listo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera. Eran cinco. Wooin estaba detrás de Yoo Jisuk y Lee Subin, su cara de póker y mirando hacia otro lado mientras estiraba los músculos del brazo. Tal vez sólo lo dejaría vivo a él porque fue el único que no le jodió el humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volvió su atención lejos de Jisuk y Subin, y notó que </span>
  <em>
    <span>esos dos</span>
  </em>
  <span> también habían comenzado a estirar. De hecho, ahora mismo él era el único que seguía sin mover un dedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien. Volcar su atención en estirar podría devolverle un poco de la paz que perdió en el segundo en que entró al gimnasio. Y sí tenía suerte, esa desagradable conversación sería todo el contacto que tendría con esos idiotas en lo que restaba del día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second period at the Awakened Academy had only just begun and Kang Sucheon already felt that he'd go crazy. It just had to be a fucking joke in very, very bad taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived that morning, they assigned him the same room as the first time. The good-for-nothing Independents were still in a different building (as it should be) and soon the word spread that they wouldn't be included in the Affiliates' curriculum </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they'd have a week of 'leveling' with the other teachers, and then they would be joined. Sucheon couldn't complain even if he wanted to, the bastards had earned that right when Wooin and Seo Jiwoo got two wins for the Independents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the worst came later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucheon still remembered the expressions of his team and the other Affiliates when they heard the news. And he had been no less skeptical of what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take a different class. A kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>advanced class</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heart of the matter was that Sucheon wasn't surprised that the teachers decided to separate the undeniable best from the rest of the useless, but they had included two links to that chain: Wooin and Seo Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they playing or what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, they beat him and Halla's Ki Woonyoung, but because he let his guard down! Seo Jiwoo wasn't in their same league, and yet, now they were both in the same gym, waiting for the teachers to teach them the same first class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi Gangseok hadn't left the </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seo Jiwoo since he walked into the gym with Wooin. Now, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisuk and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> Subin were talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wooin, and a little apart, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seo Jiwoo was answering something to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gangseok. With a shy smile and eyes on the floor. With a little flushed cheeks...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sucheon would go crazy because he didn't understand why the hell he was noticing all that! It didn't even affect him to be the only one there who was alone; the others were complete assholes, he didn't want them around as much as possible. But there he was, his gaze following a kind face that made him sick to nausea, and trying not to miss details of all his damn expressions. Why? Because being there, breathing the same air as that whole bunch of brainless idiots, was causing her adverse effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that must be it. Once he got out of there, he could come to his senses and think clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Kang Sucheon."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Really? Of all the people, did these punks have to show up just when he was trying not to think of anything or anyone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. The fuck you want, Yoo Jisuk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy," Lee Subin said, sporting a sly smile, "we just came to keep you a little company. You look sooo lonely here, apart from everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even Gangseok is being more civilized."  Jisuk pointed his thumb towards his back, where the aforementioned was chatting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Seo Jiwoo. "Are you still upset that you lost?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to stand up and get the shit out of those two, hit them so hard for appearing in front of him only to tease. And the other, that other</span>
  <em>
    <span> little part</span>
  </em>
  <span>, insisted on looking in a certain direction, where two idiots kept talking as if they were the best of friends, and he wanted to unleash his anger there, hit those two instead of the two idiots in front of him. Couldn't he just finish all four of them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>voila</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. They were five. Wooin was behind Yoo Jisuk and Lee Subin, his poker face and looking away as he stretched his arm muscles. Maybe he would only let him live because he was the only one who didn't screw up his humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention away from Jisuk and Subin, and noticed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>those two</span>
  </em>
  <span> had started to stretch as well. In fact, right now he was the only one who still didn't lift a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Turning his attention to stretching could restore some of the peace he lost the second he entered the gym. And if he was lucky, that unpleasant conversation would be all the contact he would have with those idiots for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En el capítulo 90-y-algo, los profesores hablan entre sí sobre poner a los seis (Jisuk, Subin, Wooin, Jiwoo, Sucheon y Gangseok) en la misma clase, una clase avanzada porque su nivel está muy por encima del resto. Esta sería la forma yaoi de como pienso que pasarían las cosas. xD<br/>.<br/>.<br/>In chapter 90-and-something, the teachers talk to each other about putting the six (Jisuk, Subin, Wooin, Jiwoo, Sucheon, and Gangseok) in the same class, an advanced class cause their level is way above the rest.  This would be the yaoi way of how I think things would happen.  xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: spoilers del capítulo 116. Perspectiva de Kang Sucheon.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Warnings: Chapter 116 spoilers. Kang Sucheon's perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El antiséptico mojó su espalda y Sucheon se tragó el gemido de dolor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La herida ardía. Tenía la carne de la espalda abierta y sangrante a través de la ropa. Pero lo que dolía no era eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La rabia quemándole el interior, burbujeando bajo su piel al recordar esos ojos tan fríos y llenos de vergüenza… hacia él. Hacia su fracaso y el nombre de Baekdu manchado por su culpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sería muy fácil culpar de todo a Seo Jiwoo, ese bastardo independiente don nadie de mierda… pero sabía que había sido su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera jugado con él, si lo hubiera eliminado desde el inicio y sin </span>
  <em>
    <span>darle vueltas al asunto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nada de </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> estaría pasando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya puedes irte. —La voz desinteresada, ni una última mirada de su parte antes de despacharlo como si fuera un </span>
  <em>
    <span>cualquiera</span>
  </em>
  <span> más del más bajo escalafón en la organización y no su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cómo sea, la costumbre ayudó a Sucheon a salir erguido y orgulloso de aquella habitación, sin siquiera mostrar señales de malestar, pese a que tenía la espalda sangrando y la polera rasgada. Sintió un nuevo hilo de sangre descender por su nuca y crear un camino tibio hacia su espalda, cuando una mano lo agarró del hombro y fue conducido hacia una habitación familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siéntate —le ordenaron. La voz de su tío infinitamente más emotiva que la de su estoico padre. Sucheon obedeció y se sentó sobre el escritorio pulcro, la mirada fija en los recuerdos de su batalla contra Seo Jiwoo y el cómo su propia estupidez lo condujo a esta situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, estaba sentado recibiendo primeros auxilios de su tío (por mucho el más amable de la familia), cuando la idea de salir de ahí y gritar casi le arranca un jadeo desesperado. Culpaba a la acción del antiséptico, por supuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Debí llegar antes —su tío dijo, y él despertó de la nube que lo envolvía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió que los movimientos de su tío pararon de golpe, para reanudarse apenas dos segundos después.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que no estaba bien, y su tío lo sabía. Como Despertado, heridas físicas y golpes como ese no lo matarían, de hecho, sanarían rápido. El abismo creciendo en su interior, alimentado con rigor por su padre y su abuelo, siempre recordándole que él sería el próximo líder de Baekdu, era muy diferente de digerir…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su tío era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The antiseptic wet his back and Sucheon swallowed the groan of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wound burned. The flesh of his back was open and bleeding through his clothing. But that wasn't what hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage burning inside him, bubbling under his skin as he remembered those eyes so cold and full of shame… toward him. Toward his failure and Baekdu's name tarnished because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be very easy to blame Seo Jiwoo for everything, that independent bastard shitty nobody… but he knew it was his fault. If only he hadn't played with him, if he had eliminated him from the beginning and without </span>
  <em>
    <span>beating about the bush</span>
  </em>
  <span>, none of this would be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go now." The disinterested voice, not a last glance from him before dispatching him as if he were </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> else from the lowest echelon of the organization and not his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the custom helped Sucheon to leave the room upright and proud, without even showing signs of discomfort, despite the fact that his back was bleeding and his shirt was torn. He felt a new trickle of blood run down the back of his neck and create a warm path to his back, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was ushered into a family room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down," Sucheon was ordered. His uncle's voice infinitely more emotional than his stoic father's. Sucheon obeyed and sat on the neat desk, staring at the memories of his battle with Seo Jiwoo and how his own stupidity led him to this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he was sitting receiving first aid from his uncle (by far the kindest of the family), when the idea of going out of there and screaming almost made him a desperate gasp. He blamed the action of the antiseptic, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have arrived earlier," his uncle said, and he woke up from the cloud that enveloped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his uncle's movements suddenly stop, only to resume two seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he wasn't fine, and his uncle knew it.  As Awakened One, physical injuries and blows like that wouldn't kill him, in fact they would heal fast. The abyss growing within him, rigorously nurtured by his father and grandfather, always reminding him that he would be Baekdu's next leader, was very different to digest…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle was the only person he could fully trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué puedo decir? El cap. 116 me dejó un muy mal sabor de boca. (Alerta spoiler, jaja) Desde que apareció el viejo ese, Kang Doosik, sabía que todo iba mal en esa familia, pero ver cómo por haber perdido su propio padre mandó alv a Sucheon fue como «oye, cálmate, viejo».<br/>.<br/>.<br/>What can I say? Chapter 116 left a very bad taste in my mouth. (Spoiler alert, haha) Ever since that old man, Kang Doosik, I knew that everything was going wrong in that family, but seeing how because Sucheon lost his own father beat him was like "hey, calm down, man."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Por primera vez, Jisuk pensó que Subin era útil para algo más que luchar (en lo cual era jodidamente buena, siendo honestos), y se lo habría dicho de nuevo de no ser por el pequeño inconveniente de </span>
  <em>
    <span>la situación</span>
  </em>
  <span> en la que estaban ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa tarde quedaron en ir a casa de Jiwoo a pasar el rato y luego dormirían allí; se había vuelto costumbre. Nadie contaba con que el maldito aire acondicionado estaría averiado, y que ese día fuera particularmente caluroso sólo empeoraba todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidieron, entonces, que no importaba e igual hicieron un desorden de comida chatarra y gaseosas. Para el final del día, estaban desperdigados por la alfombra, los envoltorios rodeándolos, y los gatos dormidos cómodamente en los sofás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No aguanto más —Subin dijo en medio de un gemido de angustia, y de repente la temperatura en la habitación bajó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando supieron el porqué, Jiwoo fue el primero en impresionarse y halagar las habilidades de Subin. Wooin comentó que ese era un uso interesante de su poder despierto, y Jisuk exigió saber por qué no lo había hecho desde el inicio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cierra la boca —ella respondió de inmediato—, éste no es un buen uso de mi poder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Esa no es una excusa válida porque de todas formas lo hiciste!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡En vez de quejarte deberías estar agradeciéndome que no te cocinarás esta noche!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y siguieron así por un tiempo. Al final, cuando los remanentes del frío desaparecieron y la habitación comenzó a calentarse a temperatura ambiente, fue que Jisuk despertó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no fue para nada una buena forma de despertar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo primero que notó fue que estaba abrazando </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo</span>
  </em>
  <span> y que tenía pelo en medio de la cara. Pelo que lógicamente no era suyo y además era oscuro. Además, lo que abrazaba se movía de forma continua y emanaba un aura fría que hacía imposible que quisiera dejarlo ir. Mas tuvo que hacerlo cuando comenzó a sospechar </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo que era</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Porque Yoo Jisuk no era un idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y cuando estaba quitando su brazo de la cintura de </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo que estaba abrazando,</span>
  </em>
  <span> se encontró con unos ojos negros fijos en él. Y casi grita. Frente a él, Wooin estaba mirándolo mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que él: tratar de apartarse de Subin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En algún momento durante la noche, ambos acabaron acostados a cada lado de Subin y acercarse a ella y a su frío natural fue inevitable. ¿Pero abrazarla </span>
  <em>
    <span>así</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Y además ella tenía una pierna sobre las de Wooin y un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jisuk en una posición que dejaba cada mitad de su cuerpo flexionado en direcciones opuestas. Y la cara mirando a Wooin. Por eso Jisuk tenía su pelo tapándole el rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En silencio y complicidad, ambos afirmaron y se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Casi perfecto. Casi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk no debió olvidar que Subin era una de los muy pocos que estaban </span>
  <em>
    <span>casi </span>
  </em>
  <span>a su nivel en habilidades y poder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que ella despertó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora ambos estaban más que muertos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For the first time, Jisuk thought that Subin was useful for more than just fighting (which she was fucking good at, to be honest), and he would have told her again if it weren't for the minor inconvenience of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were in now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That afternoon they agreed to go to Jiwoo's house to hang out and then they would sleep there; it had become customary. No one was counting on the damn air conditioning to be broken, and that this was a particularly hot day only made things worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided, then, it didn't matter and still made a mess of junk food and soda. By the end of the day, they're scattered across the carpet, the wrappers surrounding them, and the cats asleep comfortably on the couches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take it anymore," Subin said through a groan of anguish, and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they learned why, Jiwoo was the first to be impressed and complimented Subin's abilities. Wooin commented that was an interesting use of her awakened power, and Jisuk demanded to know why she hadn't done it from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth," she answered immediately, "this isn't a good use of my power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a valid excuse cause you did it anyway!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Instead of complaining you should be thanking me that you won't be roasting tonight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they went on like that for a while. Nevertheless, when the remnants of the cold disappeared and the room began to warm to room temperature, Jisuk woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't a good way to wake up at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was that he was hugging </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he had hair in the middle of his own face. Hair that logically wasn't his and was also dark. Furthermore, what he was hugging moved continuously and exuded a cold aura that made it impossible for him to want to let it go. But he had to do it when he began to suspect </span>
  <em>
    <span>what it was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because Yoo Jisuk was not an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he was removing his arm from the waist of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what he was hugging</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found black eyes fixed on him. And he almost screamed. In front of him, Wooin was watching him while doing the exact same thing as him: trying to get away from Subin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point during the night, they both ended up lying on either side of Subin and getting closer to her and her natural cold was inevitable. But hug her </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And furthermore she had one leg over Wooin's and one arm around Jisuk's neck in a position that left each half of her body flexed in opposite directions. And her face towards Wooin. That's why Jisuk had her hair covering his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In silence and complicity, they both affirmed and moved away at the same time. Almost perfect. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisuk shouldn't have forgotten that Subin was one of the very few who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his level in skills and power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they both were dead meat by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felices fiestas~<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Happy Holidays~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>